Loucura No Shopping
by Willy Dan
Summary: Kagome chama InuYasha para ir ao Shopping. Muitas loucuras a acontecer do início ao fim.


LOUCURA NO SHOPPING

Depois de mais um dia cabulando aula na Era Feudal e é claro, sendo sustentada pelas mentiras do avô, Kagome sai do Poço Come-Ossos com Inu-Yasha convidando-o a ir ao Shopping. Eles e Souta vão fazer algo mais além de um passeio.

Inu-Yasha: Não acredito que está me chamando para ir a um lugar chamado Shopping! Mas que coisa! Eu devia estar lutando para conseguir me tornar um youkai completo!

Kagome; Relaxa Inu-Yasha, você precisa conhecer algo mais do meu mundo, não tem nada que você conhece daqui que não vê na Era Feudal. Porém de garanto uma coisa, vai ser divertido!

Inu-Yasha: Não vou!

Kagome: Senta!

KAPOW!

Inu-Yasha: Por que fez isso?

Kagome: Se não se comportar, eu te deixo em um lugar onde cachorros como você podem ficar bem calmos com o tempo, sem se preocupar com o seu dono! Enjaulado.

Inu-Yasha: O QUÊ? Mas não mesmo! Eu prefiro usar a minha espada para cortar youkais e arranjar mais fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas! E se você não se importar eu tenho uma era a voltar.

Kagome: Senta!

KAPOW!

Inu-Yasha: Como isso dói.

Depois de um tempo, na casa dos Higurashi, Kagome chama Souta para levar Inu-Yasha junto, mas para que ninguém note, deveria usar luvas, sapatos e um boné para que ninguém suspeite de sua aparência. Mas antes disso, ela toma um banho e...

Kagome: Agora sim, daqui aquele cachorrinho de cabelos prateados não pode entrar. Só quero estar bem limpa e... Como entrou?

Inu-Yasha: Pela janela, por quê?

Kagome: NÃO SE PODE DEIXAR UMA GAROTA TER SEU MOMENTO DE PRIVACIDADE AGORA!

Inu-Yasha: O quê?

Kagome: É o seguinte, não pode entrar aqui porque estou tomando banho, agora se não se importar...

Inu-Yasha: Belas curvas!

Kagome: Senta!

KAPOW!

Kagome: Se não sair daqui, vai levar de novo!

Inu-Yasha: Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu saio!

Mais tarde...

Souta: Inu-Yasha, você precisa proteger certas coisa de você.

Inu-Yasha: Como assim?

Souta: Suas unhas estão muito grandes, não pode andar descalço por aí e muito menos mostrar essas orelhas para todo mundo. Principalmente que vai ter que se separar da sua espada.

Inu-Yasha: Eu me recuso a me livrar da Tessaiga. Agora me mostra o que é necessário para proteger minhas mãos, pés e orelhas?

Souta: Luvas, sapatos e um boné!

Depois de prepara o youkai, todos seguem agora para ver o que há de novo lá.

Kagome: Ah, como é bom pisar de novo nesse lugar.

Souta: Estou louco para comer um hambúrguer. Quando vamos comer?

Inu-Yasha: E quero saber onde é esse lugar em que você me mandaria?

Kagome: Vê aquilo?

Inu-Yasha: Veterinária! O que é isso?

Kagome: É um médico que cuida de animais para que estejam firmes e fortes contra doenças. Se não se comportar, leva uma picada. Se bem que precisaria ser vacinado por um médico.

Inu-Yasha: É O QUÊ!

Em um hospital...

Médico: Pois é, nós veremos o que ele tem e vacinaremos agora mesmo.

Inu-Yasha: Se isso doer eu vou...

Kagome: Senta!

KAPOW!

Kagome: Desculpe, é que o meu amigo sempre cai assim.

Médico: Aproveitando que está assim, hora da injeção.

Inu-Yasha: Isso vai doer. AAAHHH!

Depois...

Souta: Viu, não doeu nada!

Inu-Yasha: Porque não é você que agüentaria insetos venenosos te picando e teria que fazer uma cura a partir de ervas medicinais. Tem algo mais para me mostrar, Kagome?

Kagome: Vamos ver um filme, no cinema. E caso não saiba é um lugar bem grande onde comemos pipoca, bebemos refrigerante e vimos a um filme. Se bem que estou com saudade disso desde que te conheci.

Inu-Yasha: Tudo bem, a gente vai ver o que é isso!

Mas depois que o filme começou Inu-Yasha invade a sala de projeção e acende as luzes, Kagome manda ele sentar. Mais tarde ao atacar a tela, mais uma sentada e os três são expulsos.

Kagome: Não acredito que pagamos o maior mico! Não precisava ter retalhado a tela, era de mentirinha!

Inu-Yasha: Acontece que tinha uns bandidos de meia-tigela fazendo maldades, e aí não agüentei.

Souta: Não se preocupe, ainda tem as roupas.

Kagome: Boa idéia. E nem pense em me espiar Inu-Yasha, senão... Já sabe.

Inu-Yasha. Tudo, bem, tudo bem!

Na loja de roupas, Kagome experimenta uns vestidos, e adverte Inu-Yasha de entrar na cabine. Ele entra em uma vazia e vê que é um lugar vazio, logo pediria ajuda a Souta a vestir roupas novas. Logo mais subindo em uma praça de alimentação...

Ladrão: Olha só gente éo seguinte, isso é um assalto e vou pegar a garotinha comigo.

Kagome: INU-YASHA!

Inu-Yasha: KAGOME!

Ladrão: Sai do meu pé, idiota!

Inu-Yasha: Não mesmo! Souta use aquela caixa com números e chame alguém!

Souta: O telefone? Agora mesmo!

A perseguição começa, entre tantos esconderijos, saltos e tudo mais. O ladrão dá uns tiros, mas o youkai esquiva enquanto Kagome gritava feito uma louca por socorro. Até que...

Ladrão: Droga! Sem saída!

Inu-Yasha: Deixa a Kagome em paz! Além do mais ela estourou os meus ouvidos gritando feito uma louca!

Kagome: Que história é essa de... MMMFFF!

Ladrão: Quietinha, garota, senão estouro seus miolos e você vai cair de cara, daqui. Além do mais estamos no terraço do prédio. E quanto ao seu amigo... É melhor ele ficar de fora, ou melhor, levá-lo para um manicômio.

Inu-Yasha: O quê?

Ladrão: U lugar onde você fica preso como um louco.

Inu-Yasha: O quê?

Ladrão: Já vi que não entendeu! A gatinha aqui vai acabar comigo e você vai voltar de onde veio! Do nada.

Inu-Yasha acaba dando um soco no cara que foi de afundar o chão. Mas depois disso.

Souta: A polícia disse que o cara vai acabar preso até que a pena esteja cumprida.

Kagome: Você foi o meu herói. Aliás, sempre foi!

Inu-Yasha: Foi divertido mas, eu estou meio surdo depois de seus gritos.

Kagome: O quê? Você que ficou correndo atrás de mim por nada!

Inu-Yasha: Corri para te salvar, mas não sabia se era de mentirinha ou de verdade e então percebi que uma gritalhona não parava de sussurrar feito uma idiota.

Kagome leva Inu-Yasha ao décimo andar do prédio e...

Kagome: Senta!

KAPOW! CRASH!

Inu-Yasha: Eu devia tê-la deixado com o cara!

Kagome: Eu ouvi isso. Senta!

KAPOW!

Inu-Yasha: Chega!

Kagome: Não mesmo, por ter dito que grito feito uma idiota. Senta!

KAPOW!

Inu-Yasha: Da próxima vez, eu vou dispensar o convite.

FIM


End file.
